El comienzo de la desesperación
by Shitora
Summary: Esta es mi presentación como escritor de fics en esta página, un fan fic dedicado a uno de mis personajes favoritos de Bleach, el 5º Espada, Nnoitra.


Nnoitra fue en el pasado un daimyo llamado Ukyo Taira, más conocido como el Tigre de Otsu.

El clan Taira era muy poderoso, y en esa época solo había un clan que pudiera comparárseles, el clan Minamoto.

Ambos clanes habían luchado durante siglos, ambos intentando sentar en el Trono del Crisantemo al heredero de cada clan.

Nuestra historia comienza en la batalla de Dan No Ura.

* * *

Ukyo estaba ensangrentado pero exultante, su clan llevaba ventaja, pues aunque eran menos habían conducido a sus enemigos a un punto en el que sus barcos eran en extremo vulnerables.

El mismísimo príncipe Heredero se encontraba con ellos, a bordo de un barco, por lo que no podían permitirse fallar.

Ukyo-dono, nos abordan- gritó uno de sus hombres.

El nombrado daimyo giró sobre sí y recorrió con la mirada el barco enemigo, aprovechando el descanso en las hostilidades para respirar hondamente.

Era alto y delgado, aunque eso no le restaba fuerza, como habían probado todos los combatientes del abordaje anterior.

Usaba una hakama y un kimono de color blanco, cubierto todo por un haori negro con bordados de hilo de oro.

Llevaba una bella armadura samurai, de color rojo y oro.

A pesar de que sus vestimentas eran lujosas, se encontraban ahora cortadas, rasgadas y cubiertas de sangre, en su mayoría enemiga.

Su pelo negro ondeaba con la brisa marina, y sus ojos castaños se abrieron de emoción cuando vio que los samuráis enemigos se lanzaban al abordaje contra su nave.

Venid…¡¡¡Yo soy el más fuerte!!!

Gritó lanzándose hacia delante mientras sus hombres comenzaban a luchar.

Esquivo la estocada de un enemigo y con gesto despectivo lo apuñalo degolló con su wakizashi, complaciéndose al ver el surtidor de sangre que salió del hombre.

Un segundo atacante avanzó, manejando una lanza que acertó en el hombro de Ukyo, rebotando contra la armadura.

-Ahora verás…

Gruñó al esquivar una lanzada haciéndose hacia un lado, quedando el arma por el lado izquierdo de su costado.

Miró hacia abajo y sonrío mientras su brazo izquierdo sujetaba el asta de la lanza.

Alzó la vista mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba y el enemigo soltaba una de sus manos del arma para sacar la katana, a lo que Ukyo dijo

-¡Muy lento!

La katana del daimyo se alzó y descendió con la celeridad de un halcón peregrino, abriendo un tajo diagonal desde la clavícula derecha al esternón.

El hombre dejó caer la lanza y boqueó, produciendo un sonido asqueroso de succión al llenarse sus pulmones con sangre, aunque a oídos de Ukyo sonó como la más bella música.

-¡jajajajajaja!

El daimyo comenzó a reír mientras rotaba su arma dentro de la herida y cortaba hacia un lado para sacarla del cuerpo enemigo.

Sus hombres le miraron aterrados cuando pasó entre ellos como una exhalación, cortando a diestra y siniestra a los enemigos que se cruzaban en su camino.

"Ellos no lo entienden, no pueden entenderlo"

Era la culminación, esta batalla probaría que él era el más fuerte entre cualquier hombre que esgrimiese una espada.

Al menos eso pensaba hasta que oyó una detonación y sintió un abrasador dolor que entró en su cuerpo desde la espalda y salió por el pecho, rozando su corazón.

Dolorido, y , en menor medida sorprendido giró sobre si mismo, viendo como un hombre le apuntaba con uno de esos chismes mecánicos a los que los occidentales llamaban arcabuces

-¡¡¡No, esto no puede pasarme a mí!!!

Corrió contra el hombre, pero resbaló en la cubierta llena de sangre y cayó de rodillas, clavándose su katana en la madera.

Miró hacia el enemigo, que recargaba a toda prisa su arma, temeroso de Ukyo, el Tigre de Otsu.

Sintió algo escurrirse por su cara, llenando su frente y corriendo por el lado derecho de su tabique nasal, llegándole casi al ojo.

Se sentía desesperado, no había nada que pudiera hacer, u coraza, en la que tanto confiaba no había sido capaz de protegerle.

Se juró a sí mismo que si salía de esta se haría con la coraza del hierro más duro existente, en este mundo o el siguiente.

Se levantó justo cuando el hombre apuntaba de nuevo y corrió hacia él, gritando

-¡¡¡Soy el más fuerte!!!

Ya no había nada que hacer, ese arma era la más fuerte que hubiera conocido, así que al menos quería darse el lujo de morir de pie, antes de tocar el suelo.

Una nueva detonación, en cámara lenta vio como el proyectil salía del cañón del arcabuz y volaba sin detenerse hasta llegar a su ojo izquierdo, abriendo en él un agujero considerable.

Ukyo comenzó a caer, quedando primero de rodillas, con la menguada vista vuelta hacia el suelo.

Vio su bandera y sintió que la desesperación lo envolvía, nada podría salvarle, ni a él ni a su clan.

Perdió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, notando como comenzaba a caer de cara al suelo, murmurando por última vez

-Soy…el más……fuerte

La vida lo abandonó justo cuando su cara se estrelló contra la madera, que se encontraba cubierta de sangre.

* * *

Espero que os guste, y me ayudéis a mejorar, pues este es mi primer fic, el cual es una forma de explicar las obsesiones de Nnoitra, así como el aspecto de la muerte que representa, sus pinturas en forma de Resurrección y su agujero hollow.


End file.
